The present invention relates to the structure of a housing of a paging receiver and, more particularly, to the housing structure of a paging receiver of the type having a storage device and an exclusive write terminal for writing code in the storage device.
There is an increasing demand for a paging receiver which is miniature, inexpensive, reliable and easy to maintain. Particularly as regards structure, the demand for easy maintenance and high reliability is high. A prior art paging receiver usually includes a chamber for accommodating a printed circuit board on which an electrically-erasable programmable read-only-memory (EEPROM) or like storage device for storing a paging number is loaded. Another chamber adjoins the above-mentioned chamber to receive a battery therein. The EEPROM on the printed circuit board is connected by leads to a write terminal for writing the paging number in the EEPROM. The write terminal is provided on the printed circuit board or mounted on an exterior part of a housing of the receiver to show itself for easy access from the outside.
A drawback with the arrangement wherein the write terminal is mounted on the printed circuit board is that the code cannot be written in the EEPROM without disassembling the housing in which the printed circuit board is accommodated and then connecting a writing apparatus to the write terminal. This not only entails troublesome operation but also runs contrary to the demand for easy maintenance. On the other hand, the write terminal fitted to a part of the housing creates the problem that static electricity is apt to be conducted to the EEPROM and various integrated circuits via the write terminal. Such static electricity would destroy the code stored in the EEPROM, cause the receiver to malfunction, and even destroy the whole circuitry in the receiver, critically lowering the reliability of the receiver.